


A Step to the Left

by amy_vic



Category: NCIS
Genre: Drabble, Gen, dialogue only
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-05
Updated: 2010-03-05
Packaged: 2017-10-07 18:04:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/67756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amy_vic/pseuds/amy_vic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abby is the only person alive who can get Gibbs to go see the Rocky Horror Picture Show. (And go in <i>costume</i>.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Step to the Left

"No way!"

"Kate! Come on, you said you would!"

"I've changed my mind. I'd rather stay here and watch it."

"But it's more fun this way!"

"I don't care. You honestly think I'll be able go into a theatre dressed like this?"

"Absolutely. Everyone does it; it's all part of the experience."

"If you're doing this just so you can take funny pictures of me..."

"I'm not, I swear."

"Fine. Let's just go before I lose my nerve."

"Great! Let me just call Gibbs, see if he's ready yet."

"_Gibbs_ is going to this thing? Forget it, I'm staying home."


End file.
